My Subconscious isn't Safe
by toolestrange
Summary: Regina Mills finds her mind wandering in the late hours of the night. Swan Queen.


**A/N: Just a small oneshot I wrote based on a Swan Queen dream I had. Rating for language - enjoy!**

Emma made her way through the dense foliage to the place where Regina asked to meet her – the wishing well that acted as a portal between worlds, how appropriate. Emma saw the woman standing with her back to her, looking into the well with great concentration until Emma coughed lightly to alert her of her presence.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma looked around before adding "all the way out here?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I have some important matters to discuss with you and I'd prefer not to have people around." Regina turned around to face Emma, and she looked the sheriff up and down before sighing heavily. "I see you found your leather jacket." Emma smirked.

"There's no way you dragged me all the way out here to talk about my fashion choices Regina, spit it out."

Regina wrapped her arms around herself, putting up a visible shield between her and Emma before stepping closer. "Tell me what happened in Manhattan."

Emma raised her head slightly. "Ah so that's what it's about. You want to know why Baelfire came back to Storybrooke don't you?"

"Yes Miss Swan that's exactly what I want to know I don't need Gold's relatives roaming around the town causing who knows what sorts of anarchy!-" Regina took a deep breath, calming herself.

"You don't have to worry about that – Neal hates his guts."

Regina smirked. "Good. Wait why are you calling him Neal?"

Emma shuffled awkwardly. "Yeah that's where it gets interesting." Emma paused, trying to figure out the best way to say it before going for the direct approach. "He's Henry's biological father."

Regina stepped back and put her hand on her chest. "What?" Her face settled into a mask of defiance, although Emma saw the pain in her eyes. "So let me guess, you're here to take Henry away from me and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" Regina found herself feeling jealous at the thought that Emma still had feelings for Neal.

"No Regina it isn't like that. I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but you did raise Henry, I don't have the right to take him away. "

Regina laughed but it was a pained noise. "How nice of you to finally figure that out. I'm fully aware that Henry is _my _son, but it seems everyone else forgot."

"I shouldn't have taken him with me without asking you. I just didn't want him to have to face your mother, and I couldn't find you… I was trying to do what's best."

Regina bit her lip self-consciously and her features softened slightly. "Well thank you I suppose."

"And by the way Regina, I'm not going anywhere with Neal. He left me to rot in prison, no one could pay me enough to tolerate him again."

Emma turned to leave and Regina made an appreciative "hm" before magiking herself in front of the retreating blonde.

"Jesus Christ Regina a simple 'wait' would've sufficed!"

Regina's eyes darkened with desire towards the savior before she did something she never thought she would. With a force propelling her that she hadn't felt since Daniel, she took the younger woman's face in her hand and kissed her; Emma's eyes widened in shock before reluctantly kissing her back.

Regina pulled away astonished and breathless. "Wha- I have no idea why I did that."

Emma leaned in close to Regina, her green eyes ablaze with lust, smirking mischievously "It's fine."

Regina woke up with a gasp and combed her fingers through her hair. It was about 3am judging by the darkness outside her window and she found herself out of breath. _Why was she dreaming about the insufferable Emma Swan? _

Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold were set to be coming back later that day, and Regina, deciding her subconscious mind wasn't safe, got up reluctantly to make herself a cup of coffee. Walking through her silent darkened mansion, she looked into a room that had a bunch of furniture from the late eighties and her eyes settled on a red leather armchair. She smiled despite herself and felt a light blush creeping over her face. Regina chuckled to herself, closing the door and making her way down the stairs.

She made her way to the kitchen, flicked on the light and almost hurled a lamp at a confused Emma Swan frozen with a toothbrush in her mouth. She turned around to spit toothpaste in the sink before screaming "Regina what the fuck?!"

Regina gave Emma a once over, noticing she was in a tight black wife beater and short shorts that were exposing her ass. "Miss Swan what are you doing in my house? And so… inappropriately dressed?"

She stepped towards the brunette. "You tell me! I was getting ready for bed and a purple cloud surrounds me then I'm here!"

"Oh."


End file.
